


Frustration

by D_g_A



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_g_A/pseuds/D_g_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban has a bad day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

Rain. It didn't stop...3 days in a row...But luckily they had enough money for a hotel room. It was a crappy one, but at least it was better than the car. Certainly after the fight they had.

 _' Stupid assholes, shooting at my car. Those holes are going to stay visible...And I don't have the money to repair the car, damn...'._ The car was one of Ban's weaknesses. And his frustration was clearly visible.

" Ban-chan, are you ok ?" Ginji asks afters seeing Ban's frown getting deeper than usual.

 _'Do I look alright to you?'_  "I'm fine." Was the short answer.

"O-ok...".  _'No, it's not, Isn't it Ban-chan.'_ " I'm sorry about the car Ban-chan...But we'll get it fixed as soon as we saved up a little more money!" Ginji tried to lighten up the mood.

"O yeah, let's just wait 'till we'll get another shitty job from Big Boobs, Just like the one today! " More frustration.

 _' Ban-chan is being a bit too sarcastic, this can't be good.'_  "Ban-chan, Hevn is -"

" At least we got payed today." Ban interupted as he laughed, in a very disturbing way. "But hey, she kept half our money, guess she considers us dumb and retarded." Ban said while he threw the money a little too hard at the small table in the corner of the room. Ginji jumped when it hit and stared at Ban. "What, Ginji?!" He asks while trying to put up a sigaret. But the lighter got wet, just like the rest of their clothes.

"Ban-chan, you really should calm down. The car is really going to-... "

"GODDAMMIT GINJI, THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE CAR!! THIS IS ABOUT OUR FUCKING LIVES!!" He shouted while smashing the lighter into the oposit wall. Seeing Ban getting so mad was absolutly not normal. Okay, he could get mad, but shouting like this?...

"Ban-chan, please -"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD, NO PLACE TO LIVE, NO F-FUTURE,N-no...no..." Ban turned his face away from Ginji's. "We don't even have dry clothes..." he mutterde "...I'm so-sorry Gin... Just tired..."

" It's ok, Ban-chan."  _'he should sleep for a while, it's kinda late already. But first...'_ " It's better to get out of these clothes." Ginji suggested very carefully, trying not to enrage Ban again.

"Yeah..." With that, Ban took of his four-tailed shirt.

They both started to take off their wet stuff. Ginji, sitting on the side of the bed, was working on his green vest when he heard Ban sighed. "Damn it..."

"Ban-chan, what's wrong?" Ginji asks worried.

"Nothing, it's just...my glasses, the water,... I can't see a damn thing."

"Wait a minute..." Ginji stood off the bed and took Ban's wrist to guide them both back to the bed. But when Ban stepped forwards, he slipped.  _'Shit, the lighter'_  .

With an 'Oohmp' they landed on the bed. Ban's glasses fell of his nose when he landed with his legs half between Ginji's. To make it worse, they were both half naked ( and wet ).  _' oh, god.'_ Ban thought.

When Ginji opened his eyes he saw two briliant blue eyes staring back in his.

" Ano, Ba-Ban-chan, w-what a-a-are you do-doing?" A pink shade formed on Ginji's cheeks.

" Just shut up Ginji..." Ban said right before capturing Ginji's lips.

 


End file.
